The Man
by Ghost-chan1072
Summary: Matthew meets/ sees a man in the supermarket who he thinks is interesting. Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For Matthew it had been a normal day. Other than the blond man he had seen at the supermarket. He didn't know his name, even so Matthew could still think he was attractive, right?

Every time Matthew went to the supermarket he had high hopes of seeing the man again. After about 3 weeks of hoping he was ready to give up. _Today's the last day, _he told himself discouraged. But when he walked into the store there he was, just standing there in all his glory. He was so delighted that he didn't even notice himself staring, but the man did. When the man looked over Matthew quickly spun around, blushing. Amused he walked over and lightly tapped the young man on the shoulder. Matthew jumped at the touch and lowly tuned back around, only to be staring into seductive blue pools.

"Bonjour," the man said,"J'ai m'appelle Francis, et toi?

"Enchenté Francis," Matthew replied nervously,"J'ai m'appelle Matthew. Jai ne parle le français un peu."

there was a long silence as if Matthew had said said something wrong.

"Like what you see?" Francis finally asked in a deep french accent.

"EH?" Matthew said confused.

"I said... like...what...you...see?

"I wasn't!"

"You don't zink zat I would notice someone following me around like a lost puppy, do you?"

"Well... I... I'm sorry," Matthew said ashamed

"Don't apologize Mathieu." Francis said,"But the question still lingers, like what you see?"

Matthew was quiet for a long while, but finally, after weighing all the options answered, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! there are more chapters it is not a oneshot or it would be a lot longer.^-^<strong>

French:

Bonjour. J'ai m'appelle Frncis, et toi?= Hello. My name is Francis, and you?

Enchenté Francis. J'ai m'appelle Matthew. Jai ne parle le français un peu.= Nice to meet you Francis. My name is Matthew. I only speak french a little.

Mathieu=Matthew in french

and Matt only speaks french a little because 1/13 of Canada is french Canada (meaning Quebec XD)

**you guys should totally like review 'kay.** n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Again every one sorry if you get the story alert thing and it sent you an e-mail earlier today that is only because I tried to do this earlier but I failed but now its up!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

After their encounter Matthew and Francis decided to meet at the cafe down the street the next day.

The next day, when Matthew got to the cafe Francis was already sitting at a table, holding a glass of red wine and flirting with the waitress. Which intern irked Matthew. Even so Matthew quietly walked over and sat down. Francis finally turned to put his glass down, jumping when he saw the Canadian sitting across from him."Matthieu when did you get here?"

"Just now actually," Matthew replied

After 20 minuets Matthew had ordered a cup of coffee and Francis another glass of wine and had started talking about their lives. "So... Francis where are you from?"

"Moi?"

"Yes."

"I'm from the town of Toulon in France, what about you?"

"Oh... I'm from here..."

"Is that so? Then I assume that you know your way around here well?"

"Well I would hope, I've lived here for 19 years," Matthew said chuckling,"By the way Francis how long have you lived here, and why would you choose to live somewhere so boring?

"Let me think..." Francis said tapping his chin,"I moved here about 2 months ago for work, and I don't think its boring. Even more so now that I've met you.

"I'm not really-"

"But you are, mon cher!"

"Shit!" Matthew muttered after checking his watch.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Sorry! I completely forgot, I have dinner plans with my brother in 15 minuets so I must take my leave."

"Are you walking?" Francis asked, wondering why Matthew had not told him about his plans or in the whole time 30 minuets they had been talking he had never once mentioned a brother.

"Yeah, I am why?"

"May I join you?"

"You really don't-"

"I insist!"

Before Matthew could say another word, Francis was already by his side, intertwining their arms. The walk to where Matthew was meeting his brother wasn't terribly long but Francis wanted to prolong their parting as long as he could.

When they reached the front of the restaurant Matthew pulled away,"Well this is me."

Reaching into his pocket Matthew pulled out a piece of paper and nervously handed it to Francis. On the paper was Matthew's phone number. Francis grinned and pocketed the paper.

"Okay, well, bye," Matthew turned to go inside, but Francis grabbed his hand before he could get away, pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Yay they kissed. Alfred is in then next chapter I'm super excited! Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Matthew felt as though he were flying.

"MATTIE!" Matthew cringed and turned to face his brother who was now walking towards him.

"Alfred! What the fuck are you doing here?" Matthew hissed at his bother.

Putting his hands up defensively,"We're having dinner, right?" Alfred soon turned to Francis who seemed amused by the conflict,"Matthew, who is this?"

" 'Ello I'm F-" Matthew put his hand over Francis' mouth(which Francis ended up kissing and licking, making Matthew blush) because if Francis said the wrong thing his brother would make him wish he had never met Matthew.

"Alfred, this is my...erm...friend Francis."

Matthew was so glad his brother was an idiot,"Well, it's nice to meet you Francis!" Alfred said enthusiastically.

"Hey Al could you go get us a table?"

"Sure thing broseph!"

"Can we do that again? Please?" Matthew asked after his brother had left.

"Do what Matthieu?"

"Kiss," the word was almost inaudible.

Francis bent down pressing their lips together once again, even though he knew that they would need to part before Alfred suspected anything. Francis pulled his lips away leaving the Canadian looking disappointed.

"Au revoir, mon petite oiseau. See you soon."

_**FRANADA**_

The next day Francis found found the paper with Matthew's number on it. Francis quickly grabbed his phone to call him, "Hello?" Francis heard a voice from the phone.

"Bonjour mon amour!"

"Francis!" Matthew practically yelled from excitement.

" 'Allo, so what are you doing today."

"Actually I'm going out with Alfred."

"Again?"

"Yup, it would be rude if I didn't, he came to see me from America, ya know?"

"I understand. But then when are you free? Because a day without you is like a lifetime for moi."

On the other end of the line Matthew was as read as a cherry. "W...well Alfred going home on Thursday, so would Friday work?"

"Oui! I'm also free on Friday, so do you want to meet for drinks or something?"

"Drinks are fine"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the boring chapter but things happen in the next chapter! XD Also I don't think that the next chapter will be up next week so don't be mad I have it written but I have many things to edit in it. Please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

He he sorry I lied. Next week I cant upload.

* * *

><p>It was Friday and Francis was waiting for Matthew to get to the bar. He finally, <em>finally<em> spotted Matthew enter the pub, Matthew was waiting by the door looking for Francis. He flagged down a waitress and told her to bring Matthew to him. Once he saw Francis he hurried over, sat down, and ordered a beer.

**FRANADA**

About an hour later Matthew had downed about 10 beers.

"Ya know, yesterday my brother told me he was in love with a fucking limey! His name's Arthur Krinkland or something!"

"Arzur Kirkland?"

"Yeah, why do you know him or something?"

"Actually yes, 'e's a... hmm...well lets just say 'e and I are old friends."

"Why'd you have to think if he was a friend?" Matthew said glaring.

"Well...Arzur and I don't always see eye to eye."

"Good as long as you didn't sleep together!"

" 'ey Matthieu can we leave soon?' Francis didn't technically want to leave he just didn't want to see what happened to the Canadian after anymore beer.

"Aww! But why!"

"Because Matthieu wouldn't you like to do something more entertaining?"

Before Francis could think, Matthew was dragging him towards the door. But before Matthew could get him there Francis pulled his hand away to quickly go pay the check. When Francis got back the Canadian was waiting impatiently, "Are you ready now?"

Thinking a long moment Francis finally answered, "Uh hu."

Their hands intertwining once again, they made their way towards Francis' apartment.

**FRANADA**

When they got to Francis' apartment they made their to his bedroom. Francis went to his bathroom to get some lube and a condom. Matthew on the other hand was ripping off all his clothing until he was down to his bare skin.

When Francis got back he found Matthew laying on the bed curled up in a ball completely naked. The only problem was Matthew was asleep, "Oh la la! What am I to do with you?"

* * *

><p>Mwahahaha fooled you! Sorry I'm super mean. Thank you all for your faves and comments they always make me smile 3 Also if there are spelling errors I'm sorry i was super tired<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Matthew awoke with a massive headache. Wondering where he was, he smelled something sweet coming from the other side of the door. Matthew left the room to find Francis in the kitchen wearing a baby blue formal shirt, black pants, and a kiss the cook apron.

"Good morning Matthieu," Francis said eying him.

Matthew soon realized he wasn't wearing any clothing, "Francis what exactly happened last night?"

"Oh hon hon hon! Many thing mon cher."

"Oh God! Francis after I put on my clothing you have to tell me every thing that happened," Matthew rushed back to the bed room where his clothing was.

When Matthew came back Francis told him about the night that he didn't remember, "Well, first of we met up at ze pub."

"Uh hu, that much I remember."

"Zen you 'ad about 10 beers."

"And."

"And zen we come back 'ere, and, well you know the rest," Francis said walking over to Matthew kissing him lightly. When he pulled away Matthews eyes, "Mon cher what is ze matter?"

"My first time and I don't remember any of it!"

"First time," Francis repeated.

*Sniff* "Uh hu." *Sniff*

" Oh Matthieu! I am so sorry!"

"What?"

"I was just misleading you," Francis admitted.

"You were what?"

"Matthieu please don't get angry!"

"But Francis you lied to me."

"Matthieu-"

"Francis please, just don't, I need to think things over," and with that Matthew left Francis standing alone in his kitchen.

* * *

><p>Durp! Well isn't my constant lying fun? Once again I know I said I couldn't but I got bored. But that was sad, non? Anyways I think I'm going to do a MatthewxGilbert next chapter, maybe we will see how I feel about that nothing to risque but still. I'm going to write another FF, it's a USUK FF, I have the first and a half chapters done but I need a name. So anyways thanks all for favorite and following this story! It means a lot to me when people like my work cause I always feel as though it always sucks. Next weeks chapter is a huge question mark on weather I'm going to write it, I promise I will if i have time this weekend. Also since i always forget to do this; I do not own the characters only the story.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own hetalia or it's characters (sadly)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Matthew's phone had been ringing nonstop for the past week and a half until finally, "Francis I do not want to talk to you!"

"Wow bro, are you okay?" Matthew heard his brothers obnoxious voice on the other line.

"Alfred, hello sorry for that. Do you need something?"

"Well your friend Francis called Arthur and said that you weren't answering your phone. So Artie asked the only person he knew that is heroic enough to call you to see if your okay."

"To tell you the truth Francis and I aren't technically friends... we kinda have a relationship like you and Arthur do."

"I kinda figured. Mattie I'm not as stupid as you think. So is there trouble inn paradise?"

"Sort of and I don't know what to do about it," Matthew said.

"Well then, do you want to tell me what happened?" Alfred asked.

"Last Friday," Matthew started," Francis and I went to get drinks and I got drunk.

After about 5 minuets Matthew had barley been able to finish the story due to him starting to cry.

Alfred hummed knowingly,"Well I think you should talk to Francis about it." He suggested.

Sniff,"I guess I could..."

"Okay, well then Mattie I'm gonna let you call Francis now. Okay?"

"Yeah okay, Bye Al."

"Bye bro." Matthew heard the buzz signaling that his brother had hung up. He quickly went through his contacts finding Francis' number easily and pressed the send button. Putting the pone up to his ear he heard it ring, once, twice, click, "'allo?"

"Hello," Matthew replied, "is this Francis?"

"Oui, who might this be."

"Matthew," he whispered.

There was a long pause, until Matthew heard someone sniff. "Francis... are you okay."

There was a long pause of just sniffles on Francis' end, until, "Is it really you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry Matthieu, I didn't know, I was just being silly. Je suis désolé*. Can you ever forgive me?"

Matthew sighed,"Can we talk about it first please?"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, can you meet me at the cafe where we had our first date at 3:00."

"Merci Matthieu! I'll see you at 3 then!" Once again Matthew heard the end tone and put down his phone.

* * *

><p>I'm sooooo sorry this took so long *cries* I have been REALLY busy! I might have a chapter of someting y GerIta fic up soon so yeah :D... Ummm but if you guys are wondering I upload things on dA first (In my biography...)<p>

so until then adieu


	7. Chapter 7

A/NHello My darlings. It is time for yaois XD I'm sorry this took so long

I do not own

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Matthew arrived at the cafe 5 minutes earlier than they had planed thinking it would be like the other times they had met, but it wasn't... Matthew frowned not seeing Francis sitting at one of the tables waiting fir him. He looked at his watch, 'I'm 5 minutes early I'm sure he'll be here soon.' Matthew got a table and a menu from the waitress.

"Is the man you were with last time here?" She asked.

"Um... no not yet but hopefully soon."

"Thats great, when he gets here will you give him this?" She handed him a small piece of paper.

He opened the paper slightly and saw a phone number written on it. "Sure!" He lied smiling lightly.

When the waitress left he put the paper in his pocket. Matthew then waited. He waited 30 minutes, 'I bet he's just running a bit late.' he felt something cold and wet hit his head. He looked up to the sky, which he noticed had gone grey, a drop of rain fell onto his glasses. It started slowly at first but quickly turned into a down pour, just as the rain had Matthew's tears started to fall.

"Stupid Francis." He said to himself... at least he thought it was just himself.

"Oww... I'm 'urt Mathieu."

Matthew looked up seeing the silhouette of the french man, "F-francis?" He reached out and grabbed the others shirt, right before he fainted.

Franada

Matthew's eyes fluttered, he remembered going to the cafe and seeing Francis. He sat up and looked around smiling when he saw the other sitting in a chair next to the bed, he shook the older awake, "Hey."

"Mon dieu! Je pensais que vous étiez malade!*" He took Matthew's hand in his own.

"Francis, je ne suis pas malade.*" He rubbed his thumb over the others hand.

Francis sighed in relief and smiled at the Canadian, looking him in the eyes he asked, "Are we okay?"

"Well seeing that you lied to me and kept me waiting out in the rain for 35 minutes, I would say no..."

Francis' face turned Solemn, he pulled his hand away, "Oh I see, you can go when you're ready your clothes are on the dresser." He got up and started to walk to the door, tuning around to say, "but please don't disturb me when you leave, I need to be alone."

Matthew grabbed Francis again pulling him back to the bed, "But you've been wonderful to me and I don't want to lose you." He kissed the other, blushing slightly when he pulled back. "So yes we're okay."

Francis smiled pulling the other into a tight hug crying on his shoulder.

Franada

*One month later*

Francis pushed Matthew down on his bed and kissed him roughly. After a long conversation they had agreed to have sex. "Mathieu..." He looked at the canadian who was squirming under him. "Tu est tres mignon.*" He nuzzled him. "Je t'aime..." It was the first time he had said that to some one and actually ment it.

Matthew looked up at him a bit shoked, "I love you too..." He proped himself up on his elbows and kissed him lightly and wrapped his arms aroud his neck and pulled him down.

Francis took his hands to Matthew's shirt and and slid it off. He licked down his chest and sucked on his nipple and made the Canadian moan loudly. He moved his hand over the buldge in his pants and rubbed it making Matthew more.

Francis who had lost his shirt long ago undid his pant and pulled them down along with his boxers. Matthew stopped for a moment to look over his boyfriends body, his breath hitched. "Francis, you're beautiful."

Francis hummed in amusement and took Matthew's pants and boxers off gradually. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.

He poured lube onto his hand and put it down next to the Canadians hole, he circled it around once before sliping it in, watching Matthews face for disconfort. His face distorted slightly, Francis slowed down a bit.

Matthew told himself that he had to relax and he slowly lostened up, he knew if he didn't the second finger would be unbelieveably painful. "F-francis... you can contiue."

Francis looked down at Matthew and nodded. He slowly started to slip his second finger in, he felt Matthews walls tighten around his fingers lightly but continued. He twisted his fingers looking for the other's prostate.

He soon heard the Canadian moan loudly. "W-what was that?"

"Mmm it's what I'm gonna use to tortue you." He smiled evily.

Matthew moaned more and started to thrust down on his fingers. Francis smiled and slid his third finger in with Matthew barely noticing.

When Francis felt Matthew was streched enough he took his fingers out and slid on the condom, lubing it up before he possitioned himself infront of Matthew's hole. He looked up at the Canadian, who nodded and he started to push in.

Matthew winced a bit in pain. Francis slowed a bit and when he was fully sheather he stopped for Matthew to get used to.

Matthew looked up at the older. "You can move."

Francis smiled. And pulled out a bit and then pushed back in, hard.

Matthew moaned loudly when he felt the other hit that spot of him again. "Francis... Harder!"

The French man obliged and picked up his pace. Matthew continued to cry out loudly. He felt the tickle of orgasm come up. "Francis I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too, mon petite." Matthew came hard all over his and Francis' chests. His hole spasming around him, Francis couldn't hold it in anymore and came hard into the other. He pulled out, slid off the condom, curled up next to Matthew, kissing his shoulder lightly.

FRANADA

They continued like that, going on dates, making love, loving eachother. Little by little Matthew started to move his stuff over to Francis' house.

After about three months after their first time, they had just finished a long period of rounds of sex, Francis fell on the bed next to Matthew, when they heard a loud ring come from Francis' phone. The older scowled and roled over to pick up his phone. "Âllo Bonjour?"

Matthew rolled and pressed himself against Francis, whining slightly.

Francis pushed him off slightly which made him whine more. "Oui." Matthew was only hearing one part of the conversation. "Non monsieur." It sounded like he was pleading. "Sil vous plait! Non!"

Tears filled his eyes. "Bien monsieur. Je vais aller. Bien. Au revoir...*"

"You'll be where? Francis?" He wiped the tears from Francis' eyes. "What did they say?"

Francis hugged the other. "Mathieu? If I asked you to move in with me what would you say?"

He looked up at the other. "This is all very sudden, but I guess I would. I love you of course I would. Why?"

He kissed the other's head. "My boss told me if I wanted to keep my job I would have to move back to Toulon. Will you come with me?"

He looked at the other a little wide eyed. "Francis?" He thought about it for a moment as Francis rolled over and wrapped his arms around Matthew. "I don't have anything here really. Yes I will."

Francis smiled widly and kissed Matthew. "Je t'aime Mathieu." He hugged Matthew tightly and kissed all over his face.


End file.
